¿Qué hay?
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Curiosidad, era sólo eso, Arthur convertido en un ángel yacía en el suelo, inconsciente e indefenso, Alfred siempre se preguntó si llevaba o no ropa bajo esa sensual toga, pero de esa pregunta surgirían muchas más, era curioso. USxUK.


Me quitaron el netbook, lo recuperaré mañana como a las ocho de la tarde, allí están los capítulo de algunos fic pendientes, por ahora estoy en esta cosa que no le llega Internet o apenas lo hace, pero da igual! me gusta escribir carajo :3

**Pareja:** Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia:** Alfred curioseando sin sanas intenciones.

Alfred lo miraba y lo tocaba con un palito que consiguió fuera de su casa, no se movía, allí estaba Arthur con sus raros trucos de magia vestido como un ángel, alzó las cejas, intento picarlo con más fuerza pero no se movía. Está así desde que se transformó por accidente en un ataque de ira transitoria que tuvo -que se produjo porque Alfred rompió con una pelota una de sus plantas más exóticas- pero al transformarse y elevar vuelo se golpeó contra una traicionera lámpara, quedando en el suelo inconciente.

En el suelo.

Alfred estaba despierto.

–Que oportunidad más gaymente conveniente…–susurró Alfred tragando con fuerza mientras se desajustaba su corbata y sus mejillas ardían un poco. –Claro, si yo fuera gay…–se excusó, por si Inglaterra se despierta.

Siempre se despierta en esos momentos más inoportunos en los que -quiere meterle mano debajo del pantalón junto con la camisa y violárselo por horas- cuando quiere darle un tierno besito en la cara y dejarlo dormir -ni Jones se crea esa–, suspiró un poco, tenía un ángel medio muerto tirado en el piso, al menos, por decencia lo dejó en el sillón, la extraña toga se subió un poco en esas finas y formadas piernas, arqueó la espalda removiéndose un poco mientras Estados Unidos se acerca.

Y acaricia un poco las piernas, tocando el muslo, sintió como se excitaba al escuchar los suaves jadeos del ángel que dormía profundamente.

Cuando la pregunta casi francesa vino a su mente.

¿Qué tenía debajo de ese corto traje el inglés? ¿realmente nada?

–¿R-Realmente no traes ro-ropa interior?– susurró, quizás sí, quizás no.

Su mano subió a las nalgas apretadas por arriba de la ropa mientras su pulso se aceleraba y se crispaba un poco, sentía poco a poco como su entrepierna empezaba a darle jalones en el pantalón, se iba a comenzar a poner duro, apretó los ojos y respiró con fuerza, tratando de no alterarse, por fortuna su miembro dejó de levantarse.

–Es sólo curiosidad Iggy, interés "científico" –Alfred se atragantaba cuando empezaba a subir el traje de un sexy británico durmiendo.

Porque si es que traía algo sería una ropa interior muy pequeña pegada a su pene y a la abertura de sus nalgas, sí, a su delicioso culo, o quizás desnudes que no quería describir, sabía que las dos cosas no era buenas para su salud -viola ingleses- mental, menos con la persona que en secreto te gusta y que sólo por él podrías decir que te sientes un poco -muy- gay.

Y levantó la pequeña prenda.

Y se puso duro…

Y se lo quería violar.

O Arthur lo hizo a propósito o nunca anda con ropa interior, el americano era curioso, ya había despejado su duda, pero cuando se puso arriba del inglés desabrochándose el cierre del pantalón, lubricando sus dedos y dirigiéndolos al culo del británico sólo tenía dudas, era un niño curioso, sólo eso, no hacía nada malo.

Sabía que Artie lo entendería.

Así que cuando este despertó…

–¿Qu-é m-mierda e-estás haciendo subnormal ahhh~? –las mejillas coloradas, la respiración entrecortada y poco a poco algo se elevaba entre sus piernas cuando se despertó al sentir un dedo inundar su entrada.

–Nada…–susurró con morbo. –Sólo curioseo un poco…todo tu cuerpo…–

Alfred tomó al ángel de las manos, Inglaterra lo insultó, pero algo en su voz, ronca y deliciosa suspirada en el oído del menor le hacían pensar a Jones que no estaba para nada en contra, incluso a favor.

¿Qué se sentirá meterse dentro del ano de un hombre, más bien del amor de su vida…Inglaterra?

¿Qué se sentirá arremeterlo contra la cama?

¿Qué dirá cuando lo hagan, gritará su nombre?

Sí, era sólo sana curiosidad.

Malvada y vil curiosidad estadounidense.

**N.A: **Jejejeje, nos salió curioso el niño, aunque cómo no serlo si tenemos a un misterioso y sexy inglés al que revisar lenta y sensualmente, aunque Jones fue más rápido que lento. En fin, que viva el USxUK damas y caballeros! :3

Tengan un gay y buen día -noche- :D


End file.
